Umikaze
Thông tin |slot2 = - Trống -|slot3 = - Khóa -|slot4 = - Khóa -|slot1icon = |slot2icon = |slot3icon = |fuel = 15|ammo = 20|M_FP = |M_Torp = +1|M_AA = |M_Armor = |S_Fuel = 1|S_Ammo = 1|S_Steel = 5|S_Bauxite = |rarity 1 = 5|name 1 = Umikaze Kai|japanesename 1 = 海風改|hv 1 = Hải Phong - Gió biển|id 1 = 258|class 1 = Shiratsuyu|type 1 = DD|hp 1 = 30|firepower 1 = 12 (49)|armor 1 = 23 (49)|torpedo 1 = 28 (79)|evasion 1 = 59 (89)|AA 1 = 23 (50)|aircraft 1 = 0|ASW 1 = 37 (63)|LOS 1 = 17 (40)|luck 1 = 13 (64)|time 1 = Lv30 ( 150 100)|speed 1 = Nhanh|range 1 = Ngắn|slot 1 = 3|slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống -|slot4 1 = - Khóa -|slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15|ammo 1 = 20|M_FP 1 = +1|M_Torp 1 = +1|M_AA 1 = +1|M_Armor 1 = +1|S_Fuel 1 = 1|S_Ammo 1 = 2|S_Steel 1 = 10|S_Bauxite 1 = |rarity 2 = 7 |name 2 = Umikaze Kai Ni |japanesename 2 = 海風改二 |hv 2 = Hải Phong - Gió biển |id 2 = 387 |class 2 = Shiratsuyu |type 2= DD |hp 2 = 31 (33) |firepower 2= 15 (61) |armor 2= 14 (51) |torpedo 2= 38 (93) |evasion 2= ?? |AA 2= 16 (69) |aircraft 2= 0 |ASW 2= ?? |LOS 2= ?? |luck 2= 20 (85) |time 2= Lv82 ( 390 360 25px 30 ) |speed 2= Nhanh |range 2= Ngắn |slot 2= 3 |slot1 2= ★+5 |slot2 2= ★+5 |slot3 2= Máy định vị sóng âm Kiểu 93★+5 |slot4 2= - Khóa - |slot1icon 2= |slot2icon 2= |slot3icon 2= |fuel 2= 15 |ammo 2= 20 |M_FP 2= +2 |M_Torp 2= +2 |M_AA 2= +1 |M_Armor 2= +1 |S_Fuel 2= 1 |S_Ammo 2= 2 |S_Steel 2= 10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip27 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = |idleJP = 提督？　ていと…く？　お忙しそう。今のうちに江風の様子を見てこようかしら。でも、いつお呼びがかかるか分からないし…|idleEN = Admiral? Admi...ral? He seems busy. Maybe I should go see how Kawakaze is doing? But there is no way to know when he will need me...}} Lời thoại theo mùa |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = 江風、少し自重しないと…本当に…お姉さんは心配です…。 |FallEvent2015_EN = Kawakaze, em nên cẩn thận và chăm lo cho mình thêm một chút... thiệt tình... chị rất lo cho em đấy... |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note =Em ơi đừng khóc mà! :((! |Christmas2015 = 提督、今日はお祭りなのですね。モミの木の飾りも綺麗です。海風、幸せです。 |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Đô đốc,hôm nay là lễ hội nhỉ.Cây linh sam được trang trí dễ thương quá.Umikaze đang vui lắm đấy. |EndOfYear2015 = 提督、早いですね。もう師走です。鎮守府も大掃除を急がないといけないですね。あ、大丈夫です。海風にお任せ下さい。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN =Đô đốc,thời gian trôi nhanh quá. Đã tháng 12 rồi. Em cũng cần phải lau dọn trấn thủ phủ. Ah, không sao đâu. Cứ để cho Umikaze. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、あけましておめでとうございます！本年も第24駆逐隊と海風をどうぞよろしくおねがいします！ |NewYear2016_EN = Chúc mừng năm mới, Đô đốc! Xin chăm sóc em và đội 24 năm nay nhé ! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分、ですか。ほっ！江風、川内さんに豆を投げるなんて…あっ、あわわ！川内さん、すみません！あっ、あの、すみません！ |Setsubun2016_EN =Setsubun, đến rồi à? Hwah! Kawakaze, ném đậu vào Sendai san như vậy có... Ah-Awawah! Sendai san, em xin lỗi. A~ano, em xin lỗiiiiii! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = この形でよかったかしら。少し大きすぎたかしら…あっ、提督！よかったら、こちら、どうぞ召し上がってください！ |Valentine2016_EN = Mình không biết nó có đẹp mắt không. Không biết có to quá không... ah, Đô đốc! Nếu không vấn đề gì, mong anh thích ăn nó! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督！？こちらを海風に？ありがとうございます！大切にいただきます。嬉しい！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Đô đốc!? Cái này dành cho Umikaze sao? Cảm ơn anh rất nhiều! Em sẽ trân trọng nó. Em rất vui! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年ですね！おめでとうございます！海風もお祝い申し上げます！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Đô đốc, vậy là 3 năm rồi! Chúc mừng! Umikaze cũng xin chúc mừng! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = この季節、雨が多いですね。でも静か… いいですね。海風、雨の日も好きです。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Trời hay mưa vào mùa này nhỉ, phải không? Nhưng nó thật yên tĩnh... Thật dễ chịu. Umikaze, cũng thích mưa. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |MidSummer2016 = 提督、夏ですね。日差しが本当に強いですね。あ、大丈夫です。一応肌にはオイル塗っています。てへへ♪ |MidSummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016_EN = Đô đốc, mùa hè rồi. Mặt trời thật là nắng. Ah, em ổn ạ. Em đã bôi kem chống nắng rồi. Eheheh♪ |MidSummer2016_Note = }} Nhân vật *'Minh họa ': Kujou Ichiso (玖条イチソ) *'Seiyuu' : Ishigami Shizuka (石上静香) Thông tin *Umikaze Kai Ni có thể trang bị: ** Phòng chỉ huy Hạm đội và Phòng chỉ huy Hạm đội đơn ** Daihatsu (tất cả các biến thể) **Thuyền máy đặc biệt Kiểu 2 Thông tin bên lề *Chìm vào ngày 1 tháng 2 ngoài khơi Truk Atoll ; cô ấy trúng ngư lôi của tàu ngầm USS Guardfish khi đang hộ tống. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Umikaze trên Wikipedia zh:海風en: es: pt: